facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Corruo
Darth Corruo was a Sith Lord who served on the Dark Council during the Second Confederate War and onward until his death. Formerly known as Fletcher Long and a Jedi Master, Long defected to the Sith some time after the First Confederate War. Corruo was known as a master swordsman in both the Jedi Order and New Sith Order. He carries a purple lightsaber, the same he carried as a Jedi. Jedi Master Fletcher Long Taken into the Confederate Jedi Order at a young age, Fletcher Long was taken as a padawan to Rahm Kota in 14 BNE. The older Jedi took Long on several missions, including a mission to the metropolitan of Lee to track down a Jedi killer who was assassinating various Jedi. Long and Kota even served as Jedi Guards to Aden Fader during his presidency to conceal his Jedi identity. In the year of 4 BNE, at the age of twenty Long was promoted to Jedi Knight by the council, and served as a loyal Knight for several years. After training a padawan to Knighthood, Long was promoted to a Jedi Master and given a seat on the Jedi Council. He was present at the Texas Jedi Temple in 4 NE when it was attacked by the Aztec Sith. Long was brutally injured in a duel with three different Sith at the Temple Massacre, though he managed to kill each of them with his excellent swordsmanship. However, during this horrendous massacre, Long drew on the power of the dark side to battle the Sith and survive his wounds. After his recovery from the battle, he began searching ancient texts and holocrons concerning the dark side. On several of his missions, he dabbled in the dark side, bringing him closer and closer to embracing it. Three years after the Temple Massacre and his first contact with the dark side, Long met with Aden Fader and the Stonewall Jedi Council to formally resign from the Jedi Order over a "clash of ideals" he claimed. Life As a Dark Sider "Falling to the dark side is so..quiet amongst the events of the galaxy. And it goes unnoticed so well, even under the nose of the Jedi." '-Fletcher Long, speaking with another Jedi before departing the Stonewall Temple for the last time.' Upon his resignation of the Jedi Order, Long went in search of the rumored "New Sith Order" that was in the Confederate Remnants. After nearly a month of searching, he was attacked by Darth Lues, who believed him to be a Jedi infiltrator. He was captured in the duel and taken to Darth Atra. Darth Atra immediately took on Long as his padawan, swearing Darth Lues to an oath of secrecy upon the matter. After four years of training, Long took on the name of Darth Corruo and was given the position of Sith Master and Lord and a position on the Dark Council. He took the place of Darth Exsto on the Dark Council. Other Information Darth Corruo's Sith name, "Corruo", means in Latin "corrupted, fallen" to fit in with his history of the Jedi. Darth Corruo carries a purple lightsaber, the same he carried as a Jedi. For whatever the reason, the Council did not take his blade when he resigned. Darth Corruo is an expert swordsman in Makashi, Soresu, Niman, and Vaapad. Category:Stonewall Federation